


We're In Beach City, Charlie Brown

by Peridawesome



Category: Peanuts, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Peanuts gang are all about fourteen, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Pre-SU Future as well, Summer Vacation, inb4 "where's his neck", just for simplicity's sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridawesome/pseuds/Peridawesome
Summary: Charlie Brown and his friends are in need of a break, especially with high school approaching and all of them going through the usual issues when it comes to getting a little older. So, they decide to head on a vacation to a small beach town, figuring it'd be nice to relax a bit. However, nobody would've anticipated it being so strange.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Charlie Brown/Little Red-Haired Girl, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Marcie/Peppermint Patty, Sally Brown/Linus van Pelt, Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Griefless Vacation

Things were feeling a bit weird in Birchwood.

Everything felt like it was moving a tad fast for the kids- nicknamed "The Peanuts Gang" affectionately by some and mockingly by others, though some found the nickname itself rather silly- especially with Middle School having just ended and high school feeling like it was approaching quickly like a storm.

It was just yesterday they were still in elementary school, with their greatest worries being Christmas plays and trick-or-treating. Charlie Brown _wished_ the most he had to worry about was picking out a good Christmas tree, instead of stressing about if he was going to pick the right classes next year, or if he'd be in any classes with his friends. 

Of course, he could acknowledge the silliness of feeling so stressed about such relatively small changes, but to him, most changes were pretty jarring. For crying out loud, Linus still can't stop carrying that blanket with him (although lately he's been able to get away with wearing it like a scarf and claiming it to be a fashion statement, to his sister's annoyance). However, there was still quite a bit that was changing- Pig-Pen, for example, was not nearly as dirty as he used to be. Admittedly, it was a harsh nickname, but it wasn't like there was a lot to remember about him outside of that (Charlie Brown would have to find the right time to learn what his real name was).   
  
The main thesis statement here is that a lot of going on that Charlie Brown, and all of his friends, are feeling a bit overwhelmed. So, there was a desire among them for some sort of reprieve, something that could take their mind off of everything that was going on.

It was very lucky when they eventually discovered that there was a tourist attraction a couple of states over that was said to be pretty laid-back, and a great way to relax a little. Of course, it took a bit of convincing to get their parents to take them to someplace they've never heard of before that was such a distance, but luckily none of them were strapped for cash, and they acknowledged they needed some time to relax.  
  
So, it was off to Beach City- Violet's parents rented a bus, and they all promised their parents they'd talk to them over the phone when they got there, and soon they were off. Of course, it was a long drive, but luckily they had ways to pass the time- like flirting with or annoying whoever they pleased, or playing games on their phone. All the while, Charlie Brown hoped that this'd be a decent trip and wouldn't just give him more reasons to feel wishy-washy.


	2. New Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is excited to meet the people coming to visit Beach City!

Things were going nice for Steven at the moment- Bismuth and Peridot had the blueprints all planned out for a place that would be great for newly healed Gems who need some help adjusting to the changes that have happened since their corruption. He anticipated, though, that he'd have plenty of time to simply lounge about and be content with what he has. It's justified to feel accomplished after ending the supreme reign of three rulers and giving independence to so many Gems who never even dreamed of such a thing before, and he definitely felt like he was in need of a bit of a break.

However, that didn't mean he was just going to keep himself locked inside gorging himself on video games and junk food- he very much still loved to be social and have fun with his friends. And upon learning that there were some kids from a few states over who would be vacationing here for a bit (information acquired because the owner of a local hotel had gotten a call about booking a ton of rooms and word spread lightning-fast), he grew quite excited- new people in town meant new opportunities to make friends! One thing he would never get tired of was welcoming people and trying to make them happy.  
  
To him, it was urgent that when they got here, they felt absolutely comfortable and not put off even by the weirdest aspects of Beach City. He knew it would be odd to anyone to come to a place where aliens exclusively seem to reside, but that doesn't mean he can't give them a warm welcome. So, in preparation for their arrival, he essentially began to arrange some sort of celebration.  
  
Of course, some were skeptical about being so bombastic about tourists showing up- Pearl said it would be a waste of enthusiasm when people were constantly going in and out of town, and Peridot bluntly stated it seemed ridiculous that these kids deserve such fanfare for simply stopping by. However, Steven gave a convincing argument that the sheer number of the kids showing up and the fact that they were prepared enough to book a hotel meant they must be a bit different than the average tourist. Plus, nobody could deny Steven of something so wholesome without feeling guilty, especially since- despite his age- he was still so cute.  
  
In a matter of time, on the street where they were aware the bus would first pull in, they had some simple but effective festivities prepared- some nice desserts, some simple trinkets, and prepared excited greetings. Nothing too spectacular- after all, they would already see the sign "Welcome to Beach City" so it wasn't like a big banner was needed, and they didn't have the budget for confetti- but enough that Steven felt they would be impressed with their kindness.   
  
Obviously, they weren't gonna be waiting all night for them to show up- they had been able to estimate when they might arrive and set themselves up accordingly, and Amethyst was told to shapeshift into a bird to scope out for when the bus was coming close.  
  
When she came back from this scouting mission, she recounted an interesting story: "So, I saw the bus comin' and I decided to get closer to get a peek, and I saw this canary inside, so I decided to get its attention because it's funny to confuse animals, y'know? But I landed on the windowsill and waved toward it, and it actually started speaking to me in its own language! It must've just thought I was a regular bird because it was asking me a bunch of questions about what the grass here was like, and if this place was friendly toward airborne creatures... I felt kinda guilty for wanting to just scare it, honestly, because it was a pretty smart-sounding bird."  
  
"...o-oh, okay Amethyst! I guess if their birds are smart, we have nothing to worry about when it comes to them getting along with us," Steven replied, chuckling awkwardly.  
  
Soon, everybody saw the bus begin to drive into town, and while at first the only focus was on preparing what they would say when they stepped off, plenty of people (Gem and human alike) were caught off-guard upon seeing what looked like a beagle in a T-Shirt and sunglasses driving a bus full of high school freshmen.   
  
It was at least nice to know they wouldn't be _especially_ weird compared to these guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason I went with it being post-series pre-movie is because it made it easier to avoid interfering with SU Future's ongoing plot, hope it makes sense. Sadly it will mean not having Spinel involved, but that'll be fine for what I'm doing.


	3. A Blockhead No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Charlie Brown had hoped for the best and prepared for the worst, he begins to realize people here are less eager for name-calling than those back at home.

As the bus began growing closer to the town, Charlie Brown considered what he should expect from the locals here. From what he had heard, this was an incredibly small town, to the point that it probably didn't qualify as a town, and more like hamlet. That meant everybody here would know each other, and that it'd take less than a day to get acquainted with everyone. On the other hand, it would also mean that if one person found out something- like the fact that one particular round-headed kid was quite an easy target when it came to mockery- then everybody would know about it before the end of the day. His mind raced as he wondered if it'd be better to hide on the bus and pretend to be a long-lost corpse than to risk letting a bunch of strangers practice their cruel nicknames on him. However, his thoughts were snapped from that idea when he realized his dog was currently driving.  
  
"S-Snoopy, who said you were allowed to come with us?! We don't even know if they'll allow dogs at the hotel!"  
  
The confident beagle just rolled his eyes, while Lucy lamented the fact that she had to listen to a verbal disagreement between a dog and his owner where it looked like the dog was winning. Quickly, though, she pulled Charlie away from that argument to point him a different direction.  
  
Snarkily, she commented, "If you wanted to know, we're about here, so I hope you're proud that your dog learned to drive before you did. And it seems we got a welcoming parade."  
  
He focused more on the latter half of that comment to avoid feeling embarrassed, feeling quite confused. Sure, he got that this was a small town, but what made them so motivated to greet a bunch of tourists? He knew big cities could be harsh but never considered the opposite could be true- that small towns might be quite welcoming and amicable.   
  
Soon, his dog had found a great parking spot and pulled up, and he had to endure the snide remarks of Lucy and the vaguely flirtatious comments from Peppermint Patty as he stepped out of his seat and began heading toward the exit. He was lucky that he didn't get completely mowed down, mainly because Snoopy was very clear about stepping off the bus in an orderly manner. He would never not be impressed by how his beagle could communicate like that without being able to speak English.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to have gotten off the bus, with only fifteen kids plus two animals, and soon they were greeted by some friendly faces. It appeared that the whole town was there... consisting of about a couple dozen people, making Charlie Brown realize that merely being here was increasing their population quite a bit.  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm Steven Universe, I know this might be a lot, but I wanted to give you guys a warm welcome to Beach City!" a boy with a star on his shirt greeted with a smile whilst gesturing to a small table with a selection of treats for them to try, and some cheap toys.  
  
Under her breath, Lucy muttered, "Man, they'll do anything for good ratings these days..."  
  
"You don't need to be so negative, Lucy- and I appreciate your camaraderie, Steven! My name is Linus Van Pelt, we hope to not disturb anyone during our visit here," Linus greeted, feeling particularly brave to have a dissenting opinion from his aggressive sister, as he soon approached the table to grab something to snack on.   
  
Charlie Brown was about to walk over to grab something when his dog suddenly bumped into him, having gotten off a bit late, causing him to fall to the ground- it was not his finest moment, especially knowing his crush was also on this trip. He was welcomed by the usual sound of laughter from his peers, which his ears were numb to at this point.  
  
However, he was surprised to see someone reaching a hand to help him up, and it wasn't Linus as usual. Instead, it was that boy who had just given the greeting to everyone.   
  
Upon pulling him up, Steven asked him with concern, "A-are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Gosh, I hope this isn't a bad first impression, taking a fall first thing here."  
  
"O-oh, it's no problem. Honestly, I pretty much attract bad luck no matter where I go, so I'm not exactly unaccustomed to it."  
  
Surprisingly fast, though, the curly-haired kid promised him, "Well, just let me know if you ever get hurt bad enough, I can help in a second! I want everyone here to be comfortable and happy! Here, you can have this~!"

Soon, he was handed a small dessert item which he was happy to bite down on, so he was unable to verbally question why he was being treated so nicely already. However, there was already someone willing to give their theory.  
  
"Heh, check it out," Violet whispered to Patti, who was already smirking, "Charlie Brown's a charity case! No way anybody would be nice to him for no reason!"  
  
Overhearing them, Steven chastised, "Hey, that's not nice! What's the problem with just being nice to someone because you like doing it?"  
  
"H-hey, that's not what we were saying! It's just that he's-"

Interrupting, clearly sensing some strange tension, a tall woman with a weirdly pointy nose urged, "How about everyone spends some time to go around and get to know Beach City? I think that would be great, don't you kids think so?"  
  
She had the tone of a mother who wasn't really giving a choice and was just subtly telling her kids she wanted them to stop bickering and get along, so soon the two pretty female bullies became quiet, and kids began to split up. Everybody seemed to have someone they were walking with... well, except for Pig-Pen, but he was content to wander by himself to avoid being treated like some kinda pariah.  
  
Charlie Brown silently wondered if that Steven kid was really sincere in his intentions and simply wanted to be kind to him for its own sake. Perhaps things were different here, and if he could keep himself from acting wishy-washy, he might have a clean slate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are all into this crack fic, it's fun to be real weird!
> 
> Full list of characters of Peanuts featured in this story: Charlie Brown, Sally, Linus, Lucy, Rerun (yes, he's here), Shroeder, Patti, Violet, Peppermint Patty, Marcy, Shermy, Freida, The Little Red-Haired Girl, Franklin, Pig-Pen, and Snoopy & Woodstock of course. I know that Rerun, Shermy, and Freida are a bit obscure to include, but I just wanted to have a pretty decent cast to follow around. Let me know who you think is paired with who (if it won't be obvious by Peanuts formulas), and what Peanuts characters should interact with what SU characters based on what would be funniest or most sensical.


	4. Displays of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first major interactions between the Peanuts and the SU characters!

Steven had to admit, he was quite puzzled by the way some of those girls acted about the mere act of him being kind to Charlie Brown. Was it anything about the way he did it, or was it about Charlie Brown himself? They did call him a “charity case” so perhaps they like to pick on him for being supposedly pathetic. In that case, that definitely ticked him off. Nobody deserved to be treated unkindly for any reason! Of course, Steven didn’t enjoy being mad, so he decided he’d find a way to cool himself off. Soon enough, then, he was going to Kofi’s Pizza to grab himself something to bite. 

When he sat down, he noticed a bit of an odd sight at the window: there appeared to be a little canary flapping its wings, but struggling to get anywhere off the ground. After purchasing a slice of ‘za and eating it, he rushed outside, feeling a rush of empathy!

Upon getting outside, he saw that accompanying the bird was a beagle standing on two legs, who he remembered driving the bus that got all the kids there in the first place, and who was trying to encourage the flappy fellow to get off the ground. Then, nearby, Amethyst was watching with immense amusement, while Charlie Brown (who must be the owner of this cute dog) was feeling ashamed his dog was attracting such attention.

“Steven, so glad you’re here! Check this out, dude, this is the bird I was tellin’ you about! Ain’t he a riot?” 

Not appreciating her suggestion, he quickly responded, “T-that’s not funny! This bird must be hurt, I need to help it!”

This produced surprise in the dog and the bird, the latter of whom stopped attempting its flight and thus fell right to the ground. This made the dog laugh hysterically, showing Amethyst had not been alone in being amused.

“Not to be impolite, but how do you plan on helping a bird? I’ve seen it around for a while, and I’ve never seen it manage to fly,” Charlie Brown informed him.

This was concerning to Steven- how could a cute creature like that go so long without being able to get off the ground properly? It only made him more determined to help, though!

Confidently, he responded, “I think I know a way!”

He carefully reached a hand toward the canary, who chirped a little, sounding a bit confused. 

“Um, fair warning, this might look a bit weird at first… which, it kinda is.”

He leaned forward slowly, and soon enough, he planted a kiss on each of the bird’s wings, causing the creature to look even more confused. 

The dog was about to laugh again, as was Amethyst, before something happened- the canary began to shimmer and sparkle with the magic of Steven’s powers, and when it stopped, everybody watching was stunned to see them spread their wings and take off higher than ever before!

Looking flabbergasted, Charlie Brown was about to question that, before his younger sister- who had caught the miracle act nearby- spoke up: “O-oh my gosh are you magic?! My parents said magic was just made up but I knew they were wrong! What else can you do?!"

“S-Sally, it’s probably just a trick, you don’t know that he really-"

Interrupting Charlie Brown, who clearly was just trying to cope with seeing reality defied, Steven assured him and his sister, “Oh no, it is magic! Try not to freak out, but I have a lot of weird magical abilities. It’s honestly pretty common here in Beach City.”

“Oh, wow! We sure lucked out, didn’t we big brother? This is like, the best place ever! Wait, do something else magic, I gotta take a picture to show my parents!”

While Sally’s big brother gave a sympathetic look, apologizing for how intense her passion was, Steven happily obliged. After all, with everything he’s been through, meeting someone so excited about something he deemed to be so simple was pretty nice. Soon he amazed the pair of siblings by pulling out his shield and then jumping high into the air, and she caught many great photos, making sure they were at multiple angles so they would look real.

With a casual tone, Steven remarked, “If you’re that excited about me, you oughta meet everyone else here- if someone has a Gem in their body, you can bet they have some magic powers!”

“R-really?! Big brother, can we-”

Quickly nodding, Charlie Brown answered, “Yeah, we can go meet everyone. Just don’t be too invasive, they probably have stuff to do.”

Soon, Sally was happily tugging her brother along, scanning for anyone with a gemstone embedded in their person, while the curly-headed half-Gem kid chuckled, enjoying the sight of someone new to magic who was able to find it so interesting and incredible. 

He was soon puzzled by the sight of the dog from before having taped a rock to its stomach and pretending to manifest a sword to fight off enemies as if now fantasizing a reality in which he was now as magic as Steven was. It was an odd, but endearing, sight to behold. 

However, Amethyst seemed especially entertained by the dog’s antics, deciding to play along with him and shapeshift into an enemy for it to face- in this case, a pirate. Surprisingly, he was not too confused, and soon played out a fake fight against Amethyst, whereby the end she had pretended to perish at his hand whilst he dramatically cried as if he had slain a former friend. Steven had no idea how he was able to be so convincing in a pretty silly performance. 

Inevitably, Pearl came in to chastise Amethyst for acting in such a manner and giving the beagle a false sense of power, and hilariously, said beagle began to mimic her behind her back as if he had experience imitating bossy individuals. Pearl definitely was annoyed and embarrassed when she found out, but Amethyst was hysterical, and Steven had to stifle a chuckle. Boy, this was going to be a fun series of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warming you guys up to seeing the characters interact more, because soon I'll definitely ramp that up with some interactions with Gems. I also wanna get some of these ships going, like Marcy and Peppermint Patty, since that's one I shamelessly support. What character(s) could they bump into, though? I feel like they do have a lot of similarities with Pearlmethyst, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm doin' this. And those tags will be indicative of the relationships I'm gonna be aiming for with this. Some will take more time than others, but character development will occur. If ya like crossovers, I hope you like this! Perspectives will shift from Peanuts characters to the Steven Universe characters, hope it isn't jarring. Oh, and sorry if this catches anybody off-guard, just felt Peanuts crossover content was lacking.


End file.
